


Beautiful Disasters

by princeseokjin1204



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Absent Parents, Actor Park Jinyoung, Alternate Universe - College/University, Choreographer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Yugyeom Are Siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mark Tuan & Im Jaebum | JB Are Best Friends, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Model Mark Tuan, Overprotective Im Jaebum, Overprotective Kim Seokjin, Past Child Abuse, Past Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Past Kim Seokjin | Jin/Mark Tuan, Polyamory, Rest of the pairings are secret for now, gotbangtan, rich kids, with problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeseokjin1204/pseuds/princeseokjin1204
Summary: "We are all beautiful disasters waiting and hoping that someone can save us from ourselves and the demons that won't let us go."Fourteen Boys learn that sometimes money can't buy happiness or solve the problems they pretend not to have and realizing that acting up is the only way to get people to listen and understand just how messed up they really are.--------------------------BTS and Got7 are rich kids with problems that money can't solve, but friendship and a special someone just may be able to make life a little less chaotic and shine a little light into the darkness that constantly surrounds them.





	Beautiful Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I am currently writing along with The Lucky Ones simply because it wouldn't leave me alone and I love both Got7 and Bts so much and wanted to write a story about them together as friends with money and a whole lot of chaos and teen angsts.

 

 

> * * *
> 
>   _It hasn't been a home since his mother was replaced when his father began dating again and got engaged four months ago. He didn't hate Ms.Jeon, his stepmother was trying to build a relationship, one he wasn't ready for because he just hadn't had enough time to miss his mother in order to let her go. She was his safe place, a person that made him feel a sense of belonging, a sense of security._

* * *

 

 

_"Why is it so hard to be happy?" The younger male asks, staring straight ahead into the dark, or in his case into nothingness._

_The brunette seated next to him on the park bench pats him on the back and smiles, "What is your definition of happy?"_

_Turning a little, he locks eyes with the older male and says, "Being able to smile outwards without feeling like I am dying inside."_

 

 

* * *

> _Even though he wouldn't be with his parents, he had still packed his bag two weeks later and bought a one-way ticket to Seoul - he wasn't sure he would come back, something he and Jinyoung had argued about for an hour. He had to go home even though he didn't know what type of people he was going to have to deal with, but he missed home, he missed South Korea._

* * *

 

 

> * * *
> 
> _He didn't mean to sound like he was about to cry even as tears continue its trek down his face, falling into his mouth as he attempts to catch his breath and talk to his older brother at the same time. When he finally does speak, his voice is weak,  "It's suffocating living here, Yoongi."_

* * *

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>   _As he follows after the younger male, he believes they will be okay by themselves. Better even without their parents. It is their home- he doesn't think its just a house, it's going to be his, Taehyung, Yoongi, and Jimin new home and he was going to make sure of it._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters will be like intros so please look forward to that.


End file.
